Orifice valves generally include a valve body which includes an aperture and a movable gate which is reciprocal between an open and closed position to accommodate flow of material through the valve or to block the flow. There are a variety of considerations when gate valves are developed, many of which depend on the type of material which is to flow through the valve, for example solids (e.g. powders and granules up to a 5 mm particle size) or liquids.